Infant Interference
by aliendroid
Summary: Shino and Kiba have big plans for the New Year weekend, until some interference in the form of a small child is left in their care. Kiba is so going to kill his sister for this! ShinoKiba, annual New Year fic


_**Infant Interference**_

**Here it is! Here is my New Year's ShinoKiba One-Shot! Happy 2015 everyone! And a big hooray for 4 years of getting these one-shots out to you all!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Plot: Shino and Kiba have big plans for the New Year weekend, until some interference in the form of a small child is left in their care. Kiba is so going to kill his sister for this!**

**Rated: M (smut, language, and a naked baby ruining perfectly delicious moments between our two favorite ninjas)**

_**Infant Interference**_

Kiba moaned as Shino's fingers dipped inside him. God, it had been far too long since they'd taken their time in bed. Always a mission popping up. Quickies were good, but never truly satisfying.

"Hey, stop thinking," Shino growled as he thrust hard against Kiba's prostate, sending him into a bout of whimpers. "That's it, cry out for me."

"Shino," Kiba yelled as a third finger was added.

He'd never get enough of his lover. After years of being together, both professionally and physically, Kiba didn't know where one ended and the other began anymore. Not that he cared. Shino was his, simple as that. And the pleasure they could give each other, were giving each other, it was something he'd never give up.

"No more, need you," Kiba whined, his ass thrusting back to meet Shino's thrusting fingers. "Can't take it."

Shino released a low growl. The animalist sound went straight to Kiba's cock making it jump. As his lover pulled out his fingers, aligned his steel hard shaft, Kiba felt himself coiling for the sensations that would soon play havoc on his body in all the best ways possible.

Shino released a muffled curse as the head of his cock broke through the loosened ring of muscles. "Been too long," he sighed, sliding all the way in.

"Shino," Kiba moaned, his ass pushing back against his lover's waist urging him to move.

"I kn-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kiba, I know you're in there!" Hana, Kiba's sister, shouted.

Kiba released a slew of curses and whined as Shino pulled out of him. "She can wait," he protested.

Shino's eyes, storming with regret and unsated desire, pinned Kiba. "I'm not going to give her the time to find the spare key and let herself in."

Kiba shuddered with that thought. Yeah, his sister finding him and Shino fucking was not something he wanted to live through. Grumbling, he sat up, reaching for his sweats as he did so. Why couldn't his sister wait thirty fucking minutes? Was that so damned hard? She knew he'd just gotten home? Being a ninja herself didn't she understand that he had needs, sexual ones, that needed dealing with?

"I'm going to kill her," Kiba growled as he stalked out of the room and yanked the door open. "What the _fuck _do you want?" he bit out.

Hana gave him a look that said she knew exactly what they had been doing before she arrived. It only served to piss Kiba off some more. "Aoba and I have to leave town for a couple days. I need you to watch Kaoru for me."

Kiba's eyes bugged out. "No! Ask mom!" There was no way he was going to watch his nephew over the New Year weekend. He had plans with Shino! "You know I have plans."

Hana sighed. "Mom left for a mission this morning. Aoba's parents can't take him either, something about a flu going around their place. Please Kiba, it'll only be for a few days. Aoba and I'll be back before New Year, promise!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. Something told him to say no. To turn her away and tell her to hire a damn baby sitter to watch the hellion, which is exactly what his nephew was. Despite his gut telling him to, he couldn't say it. He couldn't leave his nephew in the hands of a stranger when his sister needed him.

"Fine, but if you aren't home by the thirtieth I'm send him to the pound," Kiba sighed.

"Thank you," Hana smiled, hugging him close. "I promise to make this up to you and Shino."

"You better," Kiba growled as he watched his sister turn and race to the gate where Aoba was standing with the two year old boy.

Kiba took in his nephew as he was led up the path. Smooth brown hair like Hana's reached his shoulders, but it was darker the same shade as Aoba's. His narrowed eyes were identical to all Inuzukas in shape, but were light like the Yamanaka clan's. All in all the boy was the perfect blend between the two families.

"Thanks for this Kiba," Aoba greeted as they made it to the door.

"Thanks for what?" Shino asked finally joining them at the door.

Kiba winced. This was not going to be easy to explain to his boyfriend. Shino had fought hard for this weekend off, and now it would be spent chasing after a two year old.

"We're going to be watching Kaoru for a few days," Kiba explained, hoping to just get it over and done with.

He watched as Shino's body tensed just a fraction. Anyone else would have thought he'd taken a breath and was holding it while he thought. Kiba knew different. This was Shino tense and unhappy about a situation. Yeah, this wasn't going to be fun.

"I know you two had plans," Hana cut in before Kiba could. "But you really are our last resort. I can't leave Kaoru with a stranger in good conscious. He's too much like Kiba. I doubt anyone would know how to handle that much energy from even a two year old."

Kiba didn't much like that this was somehow his fault. What did his nephew's strange energy level have to with him? He wasn't that bad as an infant, was he?

"We'll be back on the thirtieth, that should give you enough time to make it to the onsen," Aoba added.

Kiba watched Shino closely. This would not be a good time to have his boyfriend start up one of his self-righteous rants about no one remembering the things he said. Hell, Hana and Aoba both already stated that they knew about their plans. Of course that knowledge could just make Shino angrier.

"I understand," Shino finally said, shocking Kiba.

"You do?" Kiba asked, surprise lacing his words.

"As long as we still get to the onsen I don't see the problem," Shino shrugged.

"Well then okay," Kiba didn't get it. Shino was normally livid about such situations. Why was he behaving now all of a sudden?

"Thank you," Hana smiled. "So, everything you'll need is in this bag. Just unseal the scrolls and you'll find his blankets and what not. Clothes and toys are also packed inside. Now, Kaoru," Hana picked her son up, "You behave for Uncle Kiba and Uncle Shino, got it?"

Kaoru nodded his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Mommy loves you and will be back soon," Hana cooed as she kissed her boy.

Aoba took him next, hugging him close and kissing his nose. "Be good son. Love you."

Kiba took his nephew from his father, holding him close and waving goodbye as the pair walked down the path. He could see the tears in his sister's eyes. She seemed to always find it difficult to leave her son, not that he blamed her.

"So, what do you want to do big man?" Kiba asked.

Now that he was stuck with the little tike he might as well make the most of it.

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

Kiba peeked into the guest bedroom, smiling at the sight of Kaoru asleep on the little bed. Hana hadn't been lying when she said everything they needed was in the scrolls. She'd even sealed away his bed and dresser! Honestly, he'd have to have a word with his sister about her idea of "packing" for her son.

Closing the door gently, Kiba crept his way back into the living room where Shino sat facing the television. Climbing into his lover's lap, he kissed up his neck, and nibbled at his jugular.

"What about Kaoru?" Shino asked, though his hands were already slipping to Kiba's tight ass.

"He's asleep," Kiba husked biting Shino's ear. "Now, I want you inside me."

Shino growled. Flipping their positions, he ground down on Kiba, pushing their already hard lengths together. Kiba moaned as he brought Shino down for a heated kiss. They rutted and grated against one another, both seeking pleasure and release.

When Shino's hand snaked behind Kiba and pressed into his entrance he thought he would die from anticipation. Mewling his need, Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino.

"Fuck, yes," Shino growled, his finger dipping into Kiba's already stretched ass. "When the fuck did you do this?" he punctuated his question with two fingers stabbing at Kiba's prostate.

"Mmm," Kiba bit back a loud cry of pleasure. "While I was in the shower."

Shino had noticed Kiba's hair was damp. The image of Kiba fingering himself while all that water cascaded down his lithe muscular body had him prying Kiba's pants off and pausing as he looked over the back of the couch to see Kaoru walking toward them.

"Shino, what's wrong?" Kiba whined trying to pull him back down.

"Kaoru, what are you doing up?" Shino asked while answering Kiba's question at the same time.

Instantly Kiba dropped down to the couch, reaching for his pants. Standing, he paled at the sight of his nephew naked and dripping pee down his legs. Tears were in the little guys eyes as he looked at them.

"Oh, it's okay," Kiba cooed, much like his sister had earlier that day, as he rushed to the small boy and dropped to his knees. "Did you not make it to the bathroom?"

"Got lwast," Kaoru hicked in his sleep-upset voice.

Kiba felt like a moron. Of course the boy in his sleep wouldn't know where the bathroom was in his house. He'd never stayed the night before.

"Okay, I'll show you where it is so that you can find it later," Kiba soothed.

"I'll clean up," Shino said, kissing Kiba softly before going into the spare bedroom.

Kiba sighed. As he helped his nephew to the bathroom he could only think how lucky he was to not be hard anymore. Dealing with a two year old boy's bladder and blue balls, yeah no.

'_Hana so owes me.'_

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

The pair had gone to bed as soon as Kaoru was resituated, between them. He'd been so upset that he refused to sleep in his own bed. Shino hated the fact that he was sharing his bed and Kiba with someone else, even if that someone else was Kiba's nephew. Still, he couldn't exactly protest. He'd agreed to all kinds of irritations upon taking Kiba has his boyfriend years ago. A child sleeping in their bed was only a drop in the buck of things he'd tolerate to be with the love of his life.

That didn't mean he wasn't thrilled when the sun rose and he found Kiba in the kitchen, no Kaoru in sight. The boy was still sleeping.

Walking up behind Kiba, he wrapped his arms around him kissing his way up his throat. The soft moan that escaped Kiba had his cock hardening. Damn he wanted to fuck him. But after last night they'd both agreed that trying to have sex while Kaoru was in the house wasn't an option.

"Stop that," Kiba purred, obviously not meaning it.

Still, Shino did. Stepping away from Kiba's tempting ass, he walked to the table and sat down. "Once Hana picks Kaoru up we can head straight to the onsen," he said. "Don't think for one second that I'm going to take it easy on you when we get there."

It was meant as a warning, but he could see the desire flare in Kiba's eyes as he sat down across from him.

"Keep talking like that and traumatizing Kaoru will be the last of my worries," Kiba grinned, his voice having taken on a sexy drawl.

Shino opened his mouth to tell Kiba exactly what kind of things he could do to him that would traumatize Kaoru, but the child in question appeared. Smacking his lips and rubbing his eye with a delicate fist he looked the perfect picture of innocence. Shino wasn't fooled. The child was evil incarnate, as he was sure Kiba was at that age.

Kiba smiled at the little guy, pulling him up into his lap. Yeah, Shino hated that. Kiba looked too good with a child on his knee, it only served to remind him of what they couldn't have together. Well, couldn't have naturally. Plus Shino had no desire for a child. He liked keeping Kiba to himself.

"Bekfawst!" Kaoru yipped, his hands curling around Kiba's finger.

"Okay, eggs sound good?" Kiba asked as he moved to sit Kaoru down.

"No," Kaoru said clearly. It was the one word the boy did know perfectly, not that it surprised Shino.

"No?" Kiba arched a fine eyebrow at the boy.

"Waons shandy," Kaoru declared.

Kiba's eyes darkened. Shino was thankful his boyfriend wasn't a pushover.

"You," Kiba held up a finger to silence Kaoru from saying anything else, "Do not get to make demands of me, or Uncle Shino. And you do_ not_ get candy for breakfast."

Kaoru stuck out his bottom lip, tears filling his eyes. "Shandy! Waons Shandy!"

Kiba stood there, his arms crossed in front of him as he waited out the boy's crocodile tears. As he did so, Shino got up, pulled out two eggs, scrambled them, and began cooking. That only seemed to infuriate the boy further.

"No! Shandy! Mwe waons shandy!" Kaoru screamed.

"You can go hungry," Kiba replied, his voice calm.

It always surprised Shino how Kiba managed to keep his world famous anger in check when dealing with his nephew.

"You'll have what we make you," Kiba said sternly.

"No!" Kaoru stubbornly refused.

The eggs were done. Shino plated them before setting them on the table, just out of the small boy's reach. He'd seen enough of these tantrums in the past to know the food would end up on the floor if he let him touch it.

"Nwastee," Kaoru growled at the scrambled eggs just beyond his arms reach. "Hwate," he spit.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "You can go to your room and have a time out," he decided, picking the boy up and carrying him to the guest room. Kaoru cried harder as Kiba set him on the bed and closed the door behind him after leaving. "You aren't coming out until you will eat what Uncle Shino made you."

"It's just eggs," Shino shrugged.

"That's not the point," Kiba growled. "You can't just let him have his way. Trust me, you do not want to know what happens when an Inuzuka is given too much leeway."

No, Shino guessed he didn't want to know.

It didn't take long for the crocodile tears and sobs to subside and sniffling to take its place. Shino and Kiba both recognized it for what it was, surrender. Kiba open the door.

"Ready to eat your eggs?" he asked, sternly.

Kaoru nodded his head, sniffling.

Kiba smiled. "Once we're done you can help me brush Akamaru."

That seemed to brighten the boy's mood. Shino wasn't surprised. All Inuzukas seemed unnaturally fond of dogs, but then again who was he to judge? He had bugs using his body as a hive.

Kaoru rushed to the table, and Shino pushed the eggs toward him. Slowly, and with a face filled with disgust, the small boy ate. Maybe he really didn't like eggs?

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

Shino sighed as he stretched his abused muscles. He'd left Kaoru and Kiba and gone out to train. He loved Kiba, but if he had to listen to another fit he'd end up doing something really bad, like setting his bugs on the boy. If this was any indication of what Kiba was like as a child, Shino was glad he missed it.

"Hey, Shino!"

Turning, Shino waved at Choji and Shikamaru.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Choji asked. "Weren't you and Kiba leaving town for vacation?"

Shino bit back his first response. "Hana dropped Kaoru off. We'll be here until the thirtieth."

Choji and Shikamaru both cringed at his words. The child's overzealous attitude was nearly village-wide famous. The only one that boy seemed to listen to was Tsume, his grandmother. Even Hana and Aoba had a hard time of it. Still, that probably had something to do with experience on Tsume's part and not anything on Hana and Aoba's.

"Sorry to hear that," Choji sighed. "I'm sure it can't be easy. What with you two having been on missions lately."

It wasn't easy, but Shino wasn't going to let them know that. Every second he spent around Kiba right now had him wanting to take him. That was another reason he had to leave. Each time Kiba knelt down to be eye level with Kaoru his tight bubble ass would draw Shino's gaze. He wanted to sink his teeth into each globe and pound his cock deep inside his boyfriend's heated channel.

Yeah, he was definitely dangerous to be around right now.

"Well, good luck," Choji waved as he and Shikamaru continued on their way.

It looked like they were on their way to the mission office. Shino almost envied them. A mission would be perfect right now. But even taking a small one would mean risking his plans, and he wouldn't do that. Kiba and he had worked their asses off to get this time off.

Sighing, and resigning himself to a day full of unfulfilled desire, Shino headed back to the house. He hoped Kaoru was down for a nap or something so he could at least grope Kiba without feeling too guilty.

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

Kiba sighed as he collapsed on the couch. He never wanted children! If this was any indication of what the hell spawn were like then he'd rather be without! Forget the headache, the fact he couldn't indulge in his own lover whenever he wanted was torture. How did his sister put up with it?

Wait… no he didn't want to know. Anything involving his sister and sex was something he never wanted to think about. He felt violated just with that passing thought.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked, coming into the living room.

"I'm horny," Kiba grumbled. "And I can't do shit about it!"

He noticed the way Shino's breathing picked up a notch. Oh, his words held some effect on his stoic bug-nin?

Standing up, he walked over to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Shino's shoulders he pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. "I keep picturing you pounding into me. Taking me in the shower, in our bed, on the couch. Though the clearest image I have is of you bending me over the kitchen table and fucking me until I'm can't think anymore."

Shino released a whine. Kiba didn't need to hear that sound to know Shino was turned on, he could feel his erection pressed into his stomach.

"Bathroom," Shino suddenly said, dragging Kiba in the demanded direction before a protest could be heard.

Kiba found his mouth covered by Shino even as his cock was freed. He moaned and reached for Shino's. Shino set Kiba on the counter, his hand flying over his cock, bring him to the edge fast.

"Shit, Shino," Kiba growled, breaking away for air as he continued to jack Shino's length.

"Shut up," Shino warned, sealing Kiba's lips once again.

Kiba didn't protest. He kicked his pants away, and wrapped his legs around Shino's waist drawing him closer. They both groaned as their hands wrapped together, bringing lengths flush. Shino's hand released and snaked around Kiba's body. He grabbed some lotion from the counter, squirting some on his fingers before thrusting them into Kiba's twitching hole. Kiba's hand sped up on their hard cocks as Shino finger fucked him.

"Shino," Kiba whimpered. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"I know," Shino groaned, right there with him.

They kissed each other passionately as they came together. Their mouths swallowed their cries as they pushed closer together.

"Not enough," Shino growled, his fingers still playing inside Kiba.

"Mmm, want you in me," Kiba whined.

"Wancle," Kaoru's sleepy voice filled the house as if he was screaming, which he wasn't.

Quickly the two parted. Kiba rinsed his hands before finding his pants.

"Wancle?" Kaoru's voice was filling with distress.

"Be right there big guy," Kiba called, panic filling his own voice.

Would Kaoru come into the bathroom? Shit, he couldn't let his nephew see them like this. Why had he lost control and let it go so far?

Opening the door he smiled at the half asleep boy. "What's wrong big guy?"

"Mwaunstir in cwalset," Kaoru slurred.

Kiba bit back an irritated sigh. "Come on, let's chase it away."

Looking over his shoulder he blew a kiss to Shino. If only he could take away the sexual frustration he knew the other was filling with the simple act.

'_Hana, I'm going to kill you if you're not here tomorrow.'_

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

The rest of the day had been long. Now they were sitting down with Kaoru, not moving until the boy finished his dinner. It had taken them an hour just to get Kaoru to eat the stir-fry. What on earth were Hana and Aoba feeding the child to make him so damned picky?

"Wancle Shwino," Kaoru looked over to the larger of his two uncles. "Dwo ywo wove Wancle Kwiba?"

Kiba sputtered as he choked on the tea he'd been drinking. Shino couldn't help smiling.

"Of course I do," he answered.

Kaoru cocked his head to the side. The action was something he'd seen Kiba do often. "Twen why ywo no kwiss?"

A bright blush painted both men's faces. That obviously clued them into the fact that they hadn't been caught by the young child. But that still didn't mean they weren't caught off guard by the innocent question.

"Mama and Dada kwiss," Kaoru continued. "Dada sways he woves Mama awot!"

Shino was trying really hard not to laugh. This was just too adorable for words. It almost made him forget how much of a hellion the boy was. Almost.

"Finish your food," Shino said. "Don't worry about us."

Kiba shot him an air kiss over Kaoru's head, a lusty look in his eyes. The reason they weren't kissing right now was because neither could trust themselves. A kiss was the gateway to the land of pleasure, and neither could take that trip yet.

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

"And the prince led the princess to the castle, where they were married and lived happily ever after," Kiba sighed, closing the fairy tale book that Kaoru loved.

Looking down at his nephew he smiled. He'd already been to the bathroom, and they hadn't given him any fluids after dinner. Hopefully that would cut back on the accidents tonight.

Slipping from the bed, he tucked Kaoru in, and crept from the room. Walking across the hall he stripped and climbed into his own bed. Shino was already asleep. Curling next to his boyfriend he let sleep claim him. Tomorrow Hana would be there to pick Kaoru up and they could leave.

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

Kiba rubbed his temples. Once again Kaoru had thrown a tantrum about not getting sweets for breakfast. Kiba had even been nice and offered to make pancakes! But the boy had demanded cookies. This was getting to be old fast. He doubted he had more than a couple hours left in him before he really snapped at the small boy.

Shino was presently flipping the last of the pancakes, and scrambling some eggs. Maybe it was the eggs that had the child so upset? Kiba couldn't figure out why he hated them so much.

When Shino started plating the food the waterworks started up.

"If you want to cry you can do it in your room, without breakfast," Kiba growled.

Kaoru stopped crying instantly at the sound. That surprised Kiba.

Keeping his voice rough, he said, "You will eat your breakfast."

Kaoru quickly nodded his head.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, shocked. Was that really all it took? A little bit of growling and the boy listened? Maybe this was easier then he originally thought. Not that Kiba wanted the little guy to hang around long enough to find out. He wanted to leave for his vacation already.

Just as Kaoru dug into the pancakes Kiba went into the bedroom and started resealing everything into the scrolls. Packing them into the boy's bag he tried not to think about all the ones he hadn't even used. Hana must has sealed his entire room and brought it over!

A knocking at the door drew him from his thoughts. "Kiba," Shino called. "Hana's here."

'_Thank you!'_ Kiba mentally cheered as he collected the bag and met his sister in his living room. "Thank you for getting back on time."

Hana looked over his shoulder to her son, who was still eating his breakfast quietly. "You growled at him, didn't you?"

Kiba blinked. "If I had known it was that easy to make him behave I'd have used it earlier."

Hana shrugged. "I can't seem to create the right tone. Mom can though, not surprised you did."

"You could have said something," Kiba bit out.

Hana smiled. "Where's the fun in that? Mom always watches him, so I thought this would be a good learning experience for you."

"Yeah, I learned I don't want kids," Kiba replied sternly.

That did have his sister laughing. "Well, we'll be going as soon as he's done eating. You two can get out of here. I'll lock up on the way out. Akamaru's staying with us, right?"

The large dog barked his agreement. Kiba walked over to his pal, scratching behind his ear. He knew Akamaru hated going on his dates with Shino. It wasn't that he didn't like Shino, he just didn't like to watch. Hell, the large ninken slept out in the hall most the time or on the couch because he didn't want to see them having sex.

"I'll be back in a few days buddy," Kiba said, patting his partner's head.

Akamaru barked again, licking Kiba's hand.

Shino already had their bags, his hand open for Kiba. Smiling, he walked up to his boyfriend. "See you later Sis."

"Get out of here," Hana laughed.

She watched them go, a small smile on her lips. She loved Kiba, and really didn't mean to put a kink in his plans. But she really couldn't leave Kaoru with a stranger. Something about having a non-family member watch her son made her squirm.

"Mama, dwone!" Kaoru cheered, showing her his clean plate. Looking down to Akamaru she bit back a fluid curse. The boy had fed his eggs to the ninken.

"You're grounded when we get home," she said sternly, collecting her son – now crying – in her arms. "Let's go Akamaru."

The large dog followed behind, feeling slightly sorry for the small human.

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

The trip to the Inn took hours when it should have only taken one. The reason? Shino and Kiba kept ducking behind trees, rocks, bushes, or stopping on the side of the road to paw at each other. Neither seemed to be able to get enough of touching the other. If they were seen by other travelers, well both ninjas could care less.

"Reservation for Inuzuka and Aburame," Shino said, his hand lingering on Kiba's lower back. He was fighting to keep himself from grabbing that delicious ass.

"We know we're a little late," Kiba said, his own hand resting on Shino's leg.

"No problem," the woman said. "There was an upgrade made to your reservation. You know have your own private pool and a suite."

Kiba's mouth dropped open. Apparently his sister planned to pay him back immediately.

"Right this way," the woman instructed, bowing respectfully as she walked down the hall.

Shino and Kiba followed behind her. They tried to keep their hands to themselves, but at this point it was probably pointless. Their hormones were running wild and the only thing both of them wanted was to get the other naked.

"This is the Tsubaki room," the hostess said. "Dinner will be served in three hours. Until then," she bowed and left them alone.

Kiba walked into the room, truly impressed with the artistic décor. He definitely was pleased with his sister's idea of making it up to him.

"Want to try the futon or the hot spring first?" Shino asked, his arms snaking around Kiba's waist.

"Hot spring," Kiba moaned as Shino teased his throat with lips, teeth, and tongue. "Definitely the hot spring."

"Get undressed," Shino growled stepping away from him.

Quickly Kiba stripped out of his clothes, tripping over his feet when his boxers got entangled. Cursing, he slowed down. No point in ending up in the hospital because he was in a rush to have sex. That would be a bit too embarrassing to explain.

He heard Shino sigh and water slosh around. Looking out of the room, he felt himself harden further at the sight of steam shrouding his lover. Licking his lips, Kiba walked over to him, sashaying his hips as he did so.

Shino's eyes instantly latched onto him, the hunger in his open gaze leaving Kiba breathless. He loved it when his bug-nin took off his glasses. Being able to see those gorgeous eyes was a huge turn on. Slipping into the water Kiba moaned. Cupping his hands, he tossed some of the heated water over his shoulders. He watched as Shino's eyes traveled along with the droplets before vanishing back into the main mass of liquid.

"Come here," Shino growled, pulling Kiba to him.

Kiba straddled Shino's legs, grinding against his length. "No need to prep," he whimpered. "Just get inside me."

Shino didn't need any further encouragement. They'd both waited too long for this. Lining his cock with Kiba's twitching hole, he thrust up.

"_FUCK_!" Kiba bit out, his nails biting into Shino's shoulders. "Okay, that hurt a bit more than planned."

"I can pull out," Shino said, instantly worried about Kiba. Yes he wanted sex, but not at the cost of Kiba's comfort.

"Do it and I'll castrate you," Kiba growled. "Just, give me a minute."

Taking several deep breaths, Kiba slowly rocked himself on Shino's length. It had hurt to have Shino enter him like that, but he wasn't going to stop. The water acted as a good enough lubricant, meaning there were minerals in it making it slicker then regular water. Pushing up, he slid back down hissing as the friction caused a slight burn.

"Kiba, let's wai-" Kiba silenced Shino's protests with his lips. He was _not _stopping.

Rocking his hips he whimpered as Shino's cock finally hit his prostate. Repeating the motion he drove the pain away with pleasure.

"Shit, Shino," Kiba moaned. "Move damn it."

Shino did. Grabbing Kiba's hips roughly, he thrust into the tight heat engulfing him. Kiba cried out, clinging to his lover. His voice spurring Shino on. Pulling out, Shino aimed for that spot within Kiba, and dove back in. He set a steady yet brutal pace. Neither really wanted gentle right now. They were far to lost to care.

"Shino," Kiba whimpered, seeking his mouth.

One hand carded through Kiba's hair as he held him close, kissing him roughly. Their tongues dueled as their bodies writhed together.

"Shit," Shino growled.

Picking Kiba up, he set him on the edge of the pool. Pushing him back, he thrust into him faster. Wrapping his hand around Kiba's cock, he pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Shino," Kiba moaned, his back arching off the ground. "Can't… coming. Shino!"

Shino fucked Kiba through his orgasm, finally releasing himself once he knew Kiba was spent. Collapsing, he wrapped his arms around Kiba, bringing him closer.

"Love you," Shino sighed.

"I love you too," Kiba smiled.

_xXx Infant Interference xXx_

Shino and Kiba toasted the New Year as fireworks exploded above them. They had decided to not go to any parties this year, instead enjoying each other thoroughly.

"What's your resolution?" Shino asked, kissing Kiba's temple.

Kiba was tucked up to him, back to front, sitting between his legs. They were both lounging in the yukatas provided by the Inn.

"To never baby sit my nephew again," Kiba grumbled. "At least not until he's old enough to understand the concept of sex."

Shino laughed. "Think you can keep that one?"

Kiba sighed. No, he doubted he could. But damn it he was going to try!

"What's yours?" he asked, drawing the attention away from him.

"To keep interferences in our lives to a minimum," Shino said. "Also to beat Naruto in a spar session."

Kiba laughed. "Happy New Year, Shino."

"Happy New Year, Kiba."

_The End._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Happy 2015 ! Thank you for a wonderful 2014 and hopefully this year is better! My resolution? To not let my updates be months apart!**

**Please Review.**


End file.
